


War Plans

by satonawall



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Kittens, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satonawall/pseuds/satonawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana is prepared to show the new pet in the house who’s the boss. Things don’t go exactly as she’d planned, mostly because Brittany is not who she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Plans

Santana huffed and let out an angry meow. Not that anyone was there to listen to it, because the humans had left some time ago with a very cheerful promise to be back with a new friend for her soon enough.

For her part, Santana had curled up on her bed and ignored them. She didn’t want a new friend, and she knew all too well what it was like to have a friend anyway; she’d had many at the shelter. They’d tried to eat her food and laughed at her fur, and they’d only stopped when it became obvious that whatever they tried to say to her, she could always respond with a better insult.  
  
She’d thought the humans understood that. They had come and taken her away from the shelter, and there was no other animals in the house (except a few fish, which Santana had quickly put in their place; it was difficult to rule the house when you couldn’t even leave that stupid tank), so Santana had thought that they understood that friends were simply overrated.  
  
And now they were getting a dog.

Santana licked at her fur. She didn’t have anything in particular against dogs; every pet was the same to her, an enemy she needed to destroy before she would be destroyed herself.  
  
At least it would be a puppy. Adult dogs had some sense, but puppies were weird and far too eager and, Santana had come to learn, desperate for love in a way that was easy to manipulate.  
  
She stretched on her bed and closed her eyes. You didn’t really need a strategy to destroy a puppy, but you did need a lot of energy, so it was better to use the time by napping.  
  
—  
  
She woke up to the banging of the door.  
  
“Santana, we’re home!” one of the humans shouted. It was a dumb habit, and the human probably knew it too because she always laughed after she said it.  
  
She wouldn’t admit to it even if she’d lose her cream privileges, but secretly Santana kind of liked it. It was nice to be acknowledged like that.  
  
This time, though, she didn’t wander into the hall just to make sure that the humans still looked the same, but stayed on her bed. If she wasn’t careful, the puppy might try to take that first. Her bowl in the kitchen was another potential target, but it was currently empty whereas the bed was always warm and soft. Even a puppy could probably realise which one was a better starting point.  
  
She did stand up, though; laying down implied weakness, and if the puppy was really big, like Finn from the shelter, it could jump on top of her and leave her defenceless.  
  
The humans’ footsteps approached, accompanied by a weird noise that Santana thought had to be a clueless puppy trying to walk on the slippery floor, claws clanking against it, and little yips that sounded really excited.  
  
Hmh, she thought. She’d forgot this about dogs; they were not made for stealth missions because they couldn’t even pull their claws in. Asserting her dominance would be even easier than she’d thought.  
  
“Hi, Santana, come here.” One of the humans made weird noises that she always did when she wanted Santana to come to her. They were nonsense, of course, but Santana usually obliged because nonsense was a small price to pay for being petted.  
  
This time, though. She was still mad about the betrayal.  
  
“We’ll come there, then. C’mon, Brittany.”  
  
The puppy rounded the corner, trying to run, excited just to hear its name, and Santana got her first good look at her competition.  
  
The puppy was small, about her size, but there was no knowing how big it would grow, so it was best to show it who was the boss while Santana could still take it in a fight. Other than that, it didn’t look like one kind of dog (there were many kinds of dogs, she’d learnt at the shelter, but the ones that were many kinds were more common there and stayed longer; of course her humans would have bought one like that), and its tongue was already lolling out of its mouth as it spurted towards Santana’s bed.  
  
Santana moved closer to the edge, ready to butt it off the bed if it tried anything.  
  
“Hi!” the puppy yipped as it skated to a fleeting halt, just barely before it hit the cat bed. It beamed up to Santana like this was a happy occasion. “I’m Brittany!”  
  
Santana huffed, but it wasn’t her best effort. The puppy’s grin was annoyingly catchy. She should be careful or the incessant yapping would get her, too.  
  
“Santana.”  
  
Brittany sat down on the floor and looked up. “Your humans said that you’re really nice but they didn’t mention that you’re a rainbow cat.”  
  
This time, when she tried to huff, she didn’t manage at all. It sounded like an insult, which she should have been prepared for, but Brittany was smiling so widely at her that Santana couldn’t really believe it was. Besides, her tummy filled with warmth at the thought of being a rainbow cat. She liked rainbows as long as she didn’t have to be out in the rain before they happened.  
  
“My humans said you were coming,” she eventually said.  
  
It wasn’t her best, she scolded herself, but then again Brittany didn’t look like she had any master plans to take over the household and Santana’s humans. Perhaps this would call for a more fine-tuned strategy.  
  
“Do you want to take a nap?” she asked, moving just a little to the side so that Brittany could jump on the bed.  
  
She did exactly that. “Yes!”  
  
Santana waited until Brittany was settled down, and only then laid down a little way away from her, glancing at the humans who seemed to be standing on the doorway still, making weird cooing noises like Santana’s negotiations were somehow sweet or adorable.  
  
She’d just made herself comfortable on the bed when Brittany rolled over and threw her paw over Santana’s body. Santana froze – Brittany didn’t have much size advantage, but maybe she’d still manage to sit on Santana and trap her on the bed – but then Brittany muttered, sounding like she was half-asleep already, “They didn’t let me cuddle at the shelter. Cuddling’s the best.”  
  
Gradually, she relaxed, but she stayed awake long after Brittany had started snoring against her side and the humans had gone to the kitchen to cook human food.  
  
As she finally began to drift off to sleep, she pressed herself a little closer against Brittany’s warm body and told herself that purring while cuddling with the enemy would show weakness.  
  
That should wait a few weeks, at least.  
  
(She managed to hold off for two days, but Brittany grinned at her really happily when she did it accidentally so Santana couldn’t bring herself to stop.)


End file.
